


Command

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Command kink, M/M, Whips & Chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron/Rodimus, command kink, <a href="http://caiusmajor.tumblr.com/post/48494855187/galvatron-rodimus-command-kink">for Raisedbymoogles on tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



Rodimus knelt before Galvatron's throne, wrists manacled and ready, chains and whips held out in offering. "Please," he whispered. "Please. Punish me."

Galvatron kicked the chains away. "Ridiculous. Autobot, why do you think you are worthy of my personal attentions? Keep creeping and begging like that and I'll throw you to the Sweeps.

Rodimus glanced up at him, confused, hurt by the rejection far more than the kick. "But I thought--"

"Stop thinking." Galvatron put his foot to Rodimus' chin and, rejecting his attempt to lick it, pushed his face upward. "If you are a _Prime_ , act like one."

"I don't--" Rodimus let himself be forced upward, so that he was at least kneeling up rather than down. "Please, Galvatron. Tell me what to do."

"Foolish Autobot." Galvatron reached down to grab the corner of Rodimus' spoiler, yanking him up to face him. "You believe you are worthy? Show me. _Command_ , Prime."

Rodimus scrambled to get his feet under him, metaphorically as well as literally. Galvatron wanted a command? Rodimus would give him one. He grabbed the chains and thrust them into Galvatron's lap. "Chain me, Galvatron. Bind my legs and arms so that not even a Prime's strength can escape. Then beat me." He picked up a whip and thrust it into Galvatron's cannon arm. "Beat me until I scream with pleasure, beat me hard enough to overload from the pain. Then tear open my panels and use my body, hard, until you're satisfied."

Rodimus paused to catch his breath, and before he could look at Galvatron with that irritating Autobot eagerness to please, Galvatron grabbed him by the aft (whip carelessly sparking against the Prime's plating) and yanked him onto the pile of chains in his lap. "Much better, my Prime," he purred. "I think I might even obey! But of course--" he shoved the chains aside and pulled Rodimus closer. "My pleasure comes first."

"Of course," Rodimus said, as all his command melted away at Galvatron's hands.


End file.
